You Lied
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: "You said you'd never hurt me like they did. You're just like them." Sasuke/Harry slash


**You Lied**

Pairing(s): Sasuke/Harry

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, mentions of child abuse, language, very slight abuse, mentions of sex

* * *

"Sasuke…" Harry called out softly, faltering slightly when the other's obsidian gaze locked firmly on him. "Please don't do this."

Sasuke snorted, causing Harry to grip his wand more firmly in his hand.

"Don't go back to him. You don't need him to meet your goals!" he tried again, feeling more desperate. Naruto and Kakashi were locked out of the room by a pre-set jutsu, playing into effect the moment the wizard stepped into the room.

He could hear the two fighting outside the room with the sound shinobi and he knew that they could hear everything going on in the enclosed room despite their own predicament.

"I need his power," Sasuke stated smoothly, never taking his eyes off the petite male in front of him. "I can kill Itachi with it."

"No you can't!" Harry yelled trying to make him see reason. "He's only using you! Sasuke, all he wants is his vessel, nothing more nothing less, why can't you see that?"

Sasuke was in front of him in a moment, a pale hand darting forward to grasp Harry's wrists, pulling them behind the wizard's back. The wand clattered to the floor loudly as Harry was pulled flush against Sasuke's chest and he blushed, despite himself. Sasuke smirked slowly, bending down to place his mouth against the shell of the wizard's ear.

"I know exactly what the snake is doing Harry-_koi_," he purred, tongue reaching out to trace the delicate shell. Harry shivered, squeaking when his earlobe was nipped at roughly. "I am using him much more than he is using me. When he outgrows his usefulness I will kill him."

The emerald eyed teen gasped as he was pushed up against the door, painfully aware of the danger outside the room and the danger pressing against him. "You could come back with us now," he whispered, forcing himself not to moan as Sasuke continued his assault on his ear, "Just leave with us. We could teach you!"

The Uchiha trailed his lips down Harry's jaw and neck until he reached the pulse point, sucking and licking tenderly. "Not what I need to know," Sasuke smirked before biting down forcefully. The wizard gave a strangled yelp, moaning loudly as the bite mark was quickly lapped at. Something pounded furiously on the door behind him, banging loudly.

"Harry-chan!" Kakashi's furious voice yelled out. "Uchiha you stay the fuck away from him!"

Fingers grasped his chin softly, tilting his face up until he locked gazes with Sharingan eyes. "Have you replaced me in my absence?" Sasuke asked, eyes betraying the anger he had. "Does he fuck you like I did? Does he make you cry out as loudly as I did?"

The Uchiha didn't give him a chance to reply before viciously attacking Harry's soft lips, biting down hard enough to make the other gasp and he thrust his tongue in. Sasuke's free hand trailed down chest, pausing to tweak hardening nipples roughly. Harry moaned loudly, knees buckling. Sasuke pressed him harder into the door, pinning him with enough force to bruise.

"Teme! Don't you dare touch him!" Naruto roared, slamming himself against the door. Harry gave a startled yelp as the door pushed itself in and Harry closer to the hot body against him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hauling him away from the door and up into the air. "I mean it, I'll kill you!"

Sasuke laughed darkly against his raven hair, nuzzling it lovingly. "You seem to have gained a fan club," he commented lightly. His grip tightened as Naruto slammed himself into the door again.

"Please don't do this," Harry pleaded, begging desperately with his eyes. "I know you don't want to do this."

A kiss was placed on the crown of his head. "Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked softly.

Harry froze, looking incredulously at the shinobi. "W-What?"

"Do. You. Love Me." Sasuke's voice lowered dangerously as his red eyes darkened.

"I…" Harry faltered, bringing his shaky hands up to hold Sasuke face. "I never stopped," he admitted softly, blushing lightly.

"Then stay with me," Sasuke demanded, reaching forward to claim Harry in another aggressive kiss. "I want you by my side when I kill the bastard. I want you to carry my children and help me restore my clan. I want you with me always!"

Tears welled up in his eyes as Sasuke's grip tightened to the point of pain. "I can't stay with you," he whispered, "Not here."

The air sizzled with tension, choking Harry as the Uchiha's face scowled in anger. Furiously, Sasuke slammed Harry into the ground, ignoring the pained yelp as he pinned the other down. He didn't hear the renewed attacks on the door and didn't see the tears streaming down Harry's face.

"I need you! I love you; that used to be enough! Why isn't it now?" Sasuke growled furiously. "Why won't you do what you promised and stay with me?"

"Because you're destroying yourself!" Harry shouted. "I can't stand to see what you've become!"

It was so fast, Harry couldn't comprehend it. One moment he was glaring at Sasuke, the next he was looking off to the side, cheek stinging painfully. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Sasuke himself seemed surprised at what he'd done.

"Harry," the shinobi looked lost as he reached out to gently touch the purpling cheek. "I-"

"Don't touch me!"

Sasuke froze.

"You're just like them," Harry bit back a sob, clenching his eyes shut. "You said you'd never hurt me like they did. You lied to me. You're just like them!"

Sasuke stayed silent as Harry was hit with memory after memory of his childhood. The wizard didn't move as the taller teen moved off him, didn't move as the feeling of being so alone yet completely overwhelmed washed over it. He flinched when a kiss was pressed softly to his forehead, lips lingering slightly.

"I love you." The words were whispered so longingly that it hurt to hear. "I'll come back for you."

Harry didn't answer, not that either expected him to. The air shifted and stilled as the jutsu dispelled and in slammed his two friends, instantly at his side.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto growled, taking notice of his swelling cheek. "That teme is dead!"

"Harry-chan," Kakashi gently ran a gloved hand through the smaller man's raven hair. "We'll get you out of here and then track the asshole down-"

A hand reached out and grasped Kakashi's vest tightly. "No," Harry pleaded, turning sorrowful emerald eyes to him, "Don't."

The silver haired shinobi narrowed his eyes. "We have to. He's a missing nin and he _hurt_ you."

Harry shook his head frantically. "Don't! Just…let's get out of here, please?"

Kakashi sighed heavily before gently scooping the smaller man easily in his arms. "Naruto, you search the perimeter. If nothing pops up, head home," he instructed, glancing down briefly. Naruto nodded sharply before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shifting the bundle in his arms, Kakashi let Harry burrow closer to his vest. "Let's get you out of here, hm? Tsunade-sama will want to look at that cheek."

Harry didn't answer as he stared unseeingly at nothing. Sighing again, Kakashi disappeared cursing his ex-student the entire time.

'_I'll come back for you.'_


End file.
